


This is only the beginning

by baymaxivy



Series: You can Call Family as Home [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child of Criminal!Bodhi, Drama, Family, Fortune Teller!Chirrut, Kinda Team as Family, M/M, Mercenary!Baze
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: Chirrut menemukan seorang anak yang hilang, dan Baze malah ingin menghabisi anak tersebut. Untungnya, Chirrut berhasil menghalangi upaya Baze untuk membunuh anak yang sebenarnya tak berdosa tersebut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline

Kuil terkadang dianggap sebagai suatu tempat wisata, beberapa orang akan datang ke bangunan tersebut untuk beribadah dan beberapa lainnya hanya sekedar untuk mencari hiburan. Chirrut Îmwe tahu betul dengan tujuan orang - orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam kuil ini karena sudah lebih dari 10 tahun dirinya menjadi seorang fortune teller di dalam kuil ini.

Beberapa orang menganggap keberuntungan hanyalah omong kosong, beberapa yang lain percaya bahwa keberuntungan terkadang menjadi penentu nasib. Dua hal yang sebenarnya sangat saling berlawanan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa dua hal tersebut bisa dipersatukan. Pria buta itu menunjukkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya ketika ia tahu ada seorang yang mendekat.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku?"

Sang _fortune teller_ mengangkat suaranya terlebih dahulu dan dia terkejut dengan balasan yang di dapat. Suara rengekan tertangkap di telinganya, dari suara ini Chirrut bisa mengira - ngira bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah seorang anak - anak.

"Aku lari dari rumah, dan aku tak tahu harus kemana."

Rengekan masih terus mengiringi bocah tersebut dan Chirrut memilih untuk mendekati anak laki - laki itu. Chirrut mungkin buta, tetapi pendengaran yang dimiliki pria tersebut cukup kuat. Sehingga, ia bisa merengkuh anak lelaki itu dengan mudah.

"Apakah kau akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi padamu, anak muda?"

Pertanyaan itu diluncurkan dengan nada penuh kepedulian. Mungkin, sang _fortune teller_ sama sekali tak dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan anak itu. Namun, mendengar bahwa anak itu kabur dari rumah sudah cukup untuk membuat Chirrut bisa memperkirakan keadaan anak laki - laki tersebut.

"Ce-ceritanya terlalu panjang."

Sebuah rengekan kembali terdengar dari sang bocah, dan Chirrut memilih untuk memeluk anak tersebut. Sepertinya ada baiknya ia menutup stand fortune teller miliknya lebih awal untuk mengurus anak hilang ini. _Hell_ , dia tak akan tega melihat anak yang baru saja kabur dari rumahnya ini. Lagipula, menolong anak ini juga bisa membawa keberuntungan yang lebih kan?

" _Well, well,_ kalau begitu apakah kau mau tinggal sementara bersamaku?"

Mendengar ucapan sang _fortune teller_ , sang anak laki - laki menunjukkan sebuah senyum. Idenya untuk kabur ternyata tak begitu buruk, bukan? 

"Terimakasih, paman!"

Dan kini Chirrut tersenyum kecil. Seorang anak kecil tak akan merepotkan dirinya dan Baze, bukan? Sang _fortune teller_ segera menutup _stand_ -nya di kuil ini dan membawa sang anak untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

 

Baze terduduk di dalam kediamaannya sendirian, seperti biasa dia menantikan kembalinya Chirrut. Sebuah ketukan terdengar di depan pintu, dan Baze secara refleks langsung menaikkan alisnya. _Hell_ , seingatnya ini bukanlah waktu dimana Chirrut akan pulang, apakah ada client yang ingin memanfaatkan jasanya?

_Shit_ , jika benar pribadi yang kini tengah mengetuk pintunya adalah seorang _client_... Baze benar - benar akan sibuk. Mengingat tadi ia baru saja mendapat tugas untuk menghabisi seorang anak dari kriminal terkenal yang baru saja kabur dari rumah.

What? Kalian masih mempertanyakan apa gerangan pekerjaan dari kekasih sang _fortune teller_ ini? Well, dia seorang _mercenary_. Membunuh adalah satu - satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Baze bicara pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia harus tenang, dan mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk. Masa bodoh dengan apa tujuan utamanya.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tak terkunci."

Seorang anak kecil memasuki ruangan itu dan mata Baze membulat sempurna. _Shit_ , anak ini anak yang harus diburunya! Dia tak akan membiarkan kesempatan emas ini berlalu begitu saja.

Senjata yang terus dibawa oleh sang mercenary segera diraihnya dari celana yang tengah dikenakan. Saat ia hampir menembakkan peluru ke arah anak itu, ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Chirrut berdiri tepat di hadapan anak itu, seolah sang pria buta tahu bahwa dia akan menyakiti anak laki - laki tersebut.

"Keberuntunganmu akan hilang apabila kau nekat membunuh anak ini."

Sesungguhnya Baze ingin membalas omongan itu dengan omong kosong, tetapi dia tak mau membiarkan Chirrut pergi darinya hanya karena hal sepele semacam ini. Sementara itu, anak kecil tersebut terus memeluk Chirrut karena nampaknya dia sudah takut duluan dengan pistol yang tengah dibawa Baze.

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu soal anak ini. Hmm, Baze?"

Perkataan itu diujarkan oleh Chirrut di saat ia bersama anak kecil yang ditemukannya di kuil tadi memasuki rumah ini. Baze menghela nafasnya, penjelasannya mungkin akan terlalu panjang.

"Namanya, Bodhi Rook. Anak dari ketua mafia yang cukup populer."

Di saat itu juga mata sang anak yang bernama Bodhi itu membulat. _Shit_ , dia kabur agar _background_ -nya tidak diketahui siapapun. Apakah dia harus hidup dengan dibayang - bayangi oleh orang tua-nya secara terus - menerus? Sebuah tangisan pecah begitu saja, dan saat itu juga Chirrut membiarkan tangannya berada di bahu Bodhi.

"Aku tak akan peduli dengan latar belakangmu."

Tangan Bodhi secara otomatis bergerak ke arah wajahnya, dan tangan itu menyeka air mata yang baru saja turun. Wajah yang tadinya dipenuhi aura duka kini berubah menjadi aura sukacita. Sebuah senyum berkembang pada anak laki - laki tersebut. Dan saat itu juga Baze mengucap syukur karena ia tak harus memberi penjelasan yang panjang. Namun, sang  _mercenary_ tiba - tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada _client_ -ku?"

Baze menatap anak dan kekasihnya itu dengan tidak percaya. Hell, kenapa dia selalu menyetujui omongan sang _fortune teller_? _Well, well,_ ketika hatimu sudah bicara otakmu tak akan mau ikut campur, bukan? Mungkin itulah hal yang terjadi pada Baze kini.

"Katakan dia kabur."

Ucapan itu diucapkan Chirrut dengan santai, bahkan terlalu santai. Setelah itu sang fortune teller menatap anak kecil yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Bodhi, sekarang inilah keluarga dan rumah barumu."

Sebuah pelukan diberikan oleh sang anak, dan kini Bodhi tahu dia tak harus berlari lagi. Keluarga ini merupakan tempatnya untuk berlabuh, dan dia tahu bahwa keluarga ini akan tetap menerimanya apapun yang terjadi.

" _Welcome home, son_."

Sang _mercenary_ akhirnya angkat bicara dan senyum di wajah Bodhi semakin melebar. Sekarang dia mendapatkan dua ayah terbaik di seantero jagad raya.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this pairing, and I dunno why I just ant to make more stories about them, bcs they're just so lovely. Btw, as always Kudos and Comments are welcomed!


End file.
